


Johann Weyer's Poem - Always Be With Me

by EdouBunny



Series: Amnesia: Beyond The Abyss - LehrerSchuler centric AU [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Fears, Characters Musing - Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: A poem Johann Weyer had written immediately after getting his lover back.





	Johann Weyer's Poem - Always Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Weyer writing this poem. This was written back in 2013 as well. Back when I was really active in the Amnesia Fandom still.
> 
> ...Then Megaman and XZero happened lmao

_Always be with me..._

_Never stray..._

_For the fear of losing you again,_

_Please..._

_Please, never leave..._

_I would be distaught without you..._

_The absence of your soul would crush my heart..._

_Having you safe in my arms..._

_It makes me feel secure..._

_If I protect you, you will be forever safe..._

_My beloved teacher..._

_I love you..._

_Forever more..._

_Always stay with me..._

_Always be with me..._


End file.
